All's Fair in Love and War
by LexiGurl101
Summary: About the book Halo Fall of Reach What happens when John is assigned a mission to go undercover as a teenager with the  lovely Angel? Who is she anyway? Why does she request John and his team? Why not normal troops? Rated T for language. A little OOC


**A/N****: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY HALO CHARACTERS!**** I do own mine though. I know I know another story. I'm addicted to Halo and it's one of my favorite books so far. This story takes place when John and the Spartans are like 18-19. I love John, he's my favorite character, he's the badass we all wanna be. Please read and review but be nice! It's my first third person POV story! Just a reference, I couldn't find the book so I'm putting it under the game.**

Chapter One

John was glad to be on his normal run, though it was in a ship, he wasn't happy about that. He missed his teammate Kelly who had been deployed on a mission without him, in fact, his whole team had been deployed without him. They were coming back tonight though. He had wondered why the Vice Admiral didn't want him to go. John pushed his doubts to the back of his mind and focused on his breathing. No one was up at this time so he had the whole track to himself. Or so he thought.

A young girl with long chestnut hair that cascaded in loose curls down her back walked in. A civilian was here? He thought the only civilian on the whole ship was Dr. Hasley. He slowed down to a stride as he approached the girl.

"State your name civilian." John stopped and stood rigidly in front of the girl.

The girl looked up at him with warm hazel eyes that didn't belong in the icy glare she was giving him. She had a perfect model figure but she was short. She wore a shirt that said "Navy" on it that fit tight to her womanly features, a baggy jacket that had patches all over it which a captain symbol on it and baggy sweat pants. She must have gotten the jacket from a Captain. He looked closer and saw embroidery of the name 'Angel Cain.'

She scowled, "how dare you talk to me like that SPARTAN." she had a slight accent that he couldn't place. It sounded a bit Southern.

John was shocked at this response. Usually civilians were scared of him, he towered over her but she didn't back down. She had guts. He liked that. He mentally shook off his surprise and remained firm, "Answer my question."

"I am Captain Angel. Who are you maggot?"

John immediately snapped into attention. "Sir! Sorry I was disrespectful, sir!" He felt a panic start to rise in his stomach but he refused to acknowledge it.

Angel's eyes softened, "At ease soldier. What is your name?"

"SPARTAN-117, Sir!" He relaxed but only a little.

She let out a chuckle that John couldn't help but admire and he mentally noted how beautiful she was. She started walking and motioned for John to follow her. He did as he was told, keeping it slow to stay next to her as they walked around the track.

"Are you saying your parents named you SPARTAN-117?" Angel asked with a slight smile playing on her lips.

John felt embarrassed at this simple question, "Well-no... My real name is John but-"

Angel waved dismissively, "No need to explain, that's how they trained you. You don't need to be so stressed soldier." John hesitated, which Angel noticed and looked up at him, "Something you want to ask?"

John stopped and Angel stopped in her tracks turning to face him. "Well sir, why do they let you keep your hair that long? It makes you look like a civilian."

Angel looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged, "When I was younger and they tried to cut my hair, I broke the barber's arms."

John nodded and said "Is there anything you need sir?"

She smiled which didn't seem friendly to John. "Well I have a mission for you."

John felt his stomach do a small jump, would she be with him? But why did he feel this way? He just met her.

Angel held her hands behind your back, "I remember working with you John. I am a SPARTAN just like you, but I graduated early." John tried to remember Angel and had a brief memory of his first time when they were stripped of their belongings.

_(flashback)_

There was a little girl who clutched a stuffed bunny that was made out of black cloth poorly stitched together with white string. It had black eyes made out of buttons and a half mask over its face. Chief Mendez was trying to pull it out of her grip but she was snarling and hissing yelling "My phantom! Mommy made him for me!"

Chief Mendez sighed, "I will rip him to pieces if you don't let go of him."

The little girl hissed and said, "Over my dead body Gramps."

John knew that the girl had an emotional attachment to the toy, but it was so childish. It was only a doll. John walked up to the girl who was the same height as him and put a hand on her shoulder. John knelt down slowly and put a hand on her rabbit.

"It's time to grow up-" he glanced at her name tag, "Angel." she looked at him with tear filled eyes and a quivering lip. He softly pried her hands off of her doll. Luckily she let go.

She glared at him, "Why should I listen to you?" Another girl, who he now recognized as Kelly, walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Angel stood there as if she was dead, ignoring Kelly and continuing to stare at John. She was fighting the urge to cry. John ruffled her curly hair and offered a small smile.

She didn't return it.

(Flashback end)

John looked at her quizzically and said "Are you the same kind of SPARTAN as me?"

Angel nodded and continued her walk, "Though, I am obviously not as tall as you or your comrades, they added that after I was given the amplifier."

John nodded and walked next to her, "So what's this mission?"

Angel smirked and looked up at him, "Well I need you and two of your best warriors, a boy and a girl. We are going undercover."

John was baffled. "Why, sir?" She turned around 180 degrees and began to walk backwards facing John. She was very thin and very beautiful. John tried to take his eyes off her breasts but he couldn't.

Angel blushed slightly when she realized what he was staring at. She cleared her throat, "Well it has been brought to my attention that the Covenant has been able to shape shift into human forms. It seems they are trying to learn about our resent wars and our fighting tactics." Before John could say anything Angel spun on her heel walking in front of him and said, "Strange, I know. But I have been able to narrow down to one high school. I haven't been able to find the students that they are supposedly impersonating."

John walked a bit faster and caught up with Angel. "What do you need me and my team for, sir?" John asked.

Angel looked up at him thoughtful, "I need you and your team to go undercover with me as teenagers in the school to find these damn things. Captain Keyes and Dr. Hasley are undercover as our parents- well that is if you except."

"Of course, sir," John said. He wondered if this will be dangerous.

Angel chuckled which sounded like music, "Do you know how intimidating you will be to the teens there?"

John felt a wave of uncertainty was over him. He had to go undercover as a civilian, he had no idea how a civilian acts.

"Don't worry, you will learn. So, here is the low down. Dr. Hasley will be going by Catherine Keyes. Captain Keyes will be going by his normal name, Jacob Keyes. As for your team and me, we will pose as their foster children." Angel paused, "Who will your teammates be?"

John thought for a moment and said, "Kelly and Fred." John was surprised that Angel knew what he was thinking.

Angel nodded and glanced back at him, "Brief them on the mission, we will leave tomorrow at 0400 hours." She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, sir!" John said as he saluted Angel.

Angel smiled and returned the salute. "Oh and don't wear your armor tomorrow, you can bring it, just don't wear it. You'll freak out the kids."

John nodded. Angel turned and left John to his thoughts. How was he going to do this? He had no idea how a civilian teenager acted.

This is going to be interesting...

**A/N****: Okay okay I admit it was weird, but it will get better in time, I swear! I had trouble with the opening but I have a plan for this to get better. It is sorta gonna be a- you know what? That's just gonna ruin the story! Just read and review please! Oh and just a reference, in the book, Kelly had short 16 cm cut hair, so that's why…**


End file.
